


In Your Court

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Extended Story, Family Drama, Fingering, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Power Bottom Ashton, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tennis, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is one of the best tennis players in the world for his age and when he returns to Ostenburg's Tennis Club for training season with his best friend Calum, he meets a new waiter called Ashton who is so pretty it hurts. Luke loves being in control on the courts and amongst his team, but there's one place where he doesn't love it, and that's in the bedroom. He lusts for Ashton, but soon realises that the man is much more than just something he fancies, he's someone whose beautiful and pained and needs to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like this. Please comment if you do! I don't know everything about tennis, so forgive me if there's a couple of incorrect things in here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> http://ashtonsgirlforever.tumblr.com/post/150978692870

Luke had always looked good in white. In the first white outfit his tiny baby body wore he was called a little angel by all the nursing staff who watched as his mother dressed him and proudly showed off her new born. In the white blazer he wore at the prestigious boarding school he’d been sent to as a child he looked good too. His light blond hair and sky blue eyes were beautiful against the white piece of clothing, the school emblem in gold on the breast pocket. And now, as Luke got changed into the white shorts and polo shirt, which only showed off his lean, tall adult body, he looked stunning.

As he looked himself over once again in the mirror of the room, he took a second to appreciate the fact that for the rest of the day he would not have another moment to himself. Soon, he would leave the hotel room in which he stayed during training at Ostenburg’s Tennis Club, and be greeted by a number of people. First would be his training partner and best friend, Calum. The two boys had met during a summer training programme when they were just ten and had become best friends, despite going to separate schools, and now, at nineteen, they were teammates. And they truly were; they had each other’s backs, always.

Calum wasn’t the reason why Luke sighed deeply as he did up the top button of the shirt. It was the rest of his entourage that would be awaiting him in the foyer of the large and ostentatious club house. He had two managers: Bree Dalton and Edgar Polansky who were both ex-professional tennis players, a young lawyer called Louis, and two guys called Vic and Elijah whom Luke’s step-father had called publicists and brand managers. As far as Luke was concerned, the two men existed purely to make Luke try to appear as somebody he wasn’t. He knew they were being paid a lot of money to keep him “in line” as they would say.

Luke’s step-father was the exact reason that Luke even had the group of people around him that he did, apart from Calum of course who was there because he loved Luke like a brother and wanted to play tennis with him of his own accord. It was Frank Ostenburg, Luke’s step-father, and the owner of the tennis club that he practised at, who had introduced Luke to tennis and had encouraged him to compete from a young age, ever since he’d married his mother, really.  He respected Frank, and did love his managers, but if he didn’t have at least one argument with someone on his team everyday then it was a miracle. Luke couldn’t help it, he just didn’t like being told what to do. He never had really. That was why he’d been such a little shit when his mother had remarried and was why Frank had used tennis to try to bond with him. Rebellion was a word that suited Luke sometimes.

On the court, he was fast, fierce, relentless, and with his team he was similar. He wasn’t hot-headed, but he was not about being told what to do by anyone. Luke never wanted to be a push-over. That was why although everyone loved him wearing white, when he wasn’t in a competition that required a certain colour, he would be wearing black. It had shocked the bourgeois patrons of the tennis club who sipped on their martinis and Luke couldn’t lie; he loved that. He loved that he didn’t always do what people expected of him.

Luke took another deep breath and looked in the mirror. When his mobile rang, he kept his eyes glancing on his reflection and only picked it up because he saw Calum’s name on the caller I.D.  He put his friend on loudspeaker and started to remove his shirt.

“Luke, are you coming, man? Vic and Elijah are getting pissy.” Calum’s voice spoke.

Luke rifled through the wardrobe across the room and he spoke, and changed into the same outfit but in all black. He threw a black snapback on too. “Yeah yeah, I’m on my way. Tell them they’re just going to have to wait.”

He could hear Calum’s muffled voice repeat what he’d said and the onslaught of an angry Elijah.

“It’s eight thirty in the morning. Whatever they need to talk about can wait until after breakfast. Meet you in the dining hall in five.” Luke hung up and took only a few minutes to fix his shoe laces before he grabbed his key card and left the suite.

* * *

 

Ashton could barely keep his eyes open as he dried up another wine glass and hung it above the bar he stood behind. The club wasn’t too busy at this time of the morning, but he knew within half an hour, the large area of fancy tables and chairs would be filled and he’d be doing a balancing act of plates of food and glasses of champagne. Because of course, people who breakfasted at Ostenburg’s Tennis Club would be drinking vintage champagne on a Wednesday morning. That was just the sort of place this establishment was.

Ashton wasn’t complaining. Maybe if he had the sort of money the folks who came to the club had, he might have that sort of breakfast too. Ashton, however, had eaten a half empty bowl of rice krispies before having to run for the bus to make it in time for his shift. He knew he was lucky to have this job, amongst the three that he currently was undertaking, and the money was good, really good, so he just did his best to ignore the snooty customers, and focus on making enough money to get him through.

When he’d arrived that morning, he’d been scolded briefly by his manager Nina but had soon been excused to go and start behind the bar. And that was where he stood when he watched a group of people come into the bar lounge of the dining hall. It was a regular looking bunch of people, and Ashton of course recognized Bree Dalton and the Edgar guy whose surname he could never remember. They’d been the best of their generation when they played tennis professionally and Ashton recognised their faces also from the framed photographs of them in all white along the hallways of the club house. He didn’t know the others, and his eyes caught the attractive brunette who stood tall and lean and Ashton was certain his name was Calum. He’d overheard some of the maids say they always found extremely lacy knickers in whichever rooms he stayed in at the club. Though Ashton had never spoken to the man, he seemed nice enough.

The group had taken one of the large tables near a bay window and were speaking loudly enough that Ashton could just about overhear them.

“He’s just had a three week break. How can he have needed anymore sleep?” Ashton heard a middle aged man with straight and short dark hair say to the guy he knew as Calum.

“He’ll be here in a minute, calm down, Elijah.” Calum returned, already picking up the grey, embossed breakfast menu in front of him.

“He has absolutely no respect for any of us.” The man – Elijah – retaliated, getting a little red in the face in frustration.

Ashton’s eavesdropping was soon interrupted when he realised someone stood in front of him. A tall man with greying dark hair stood in a slick navy suit and Ashton didn’t think he’d seen someone look quite so well put-together this time of the morning.

Frank Ostenburg.

Ashton recognised him immediately. The owner of the entire tennis club but he’d never seen him in real life before. From what Ashton had heard, he and his wife were rarely in the country. They were usually jetting off somewhere so Ashton was surprised to say the least.

“Hello.” He grinned.

“Good morning, Sir. What can I get for you?” Ashton replied, his eyes now very much open. He stood up straight, slightly uncomfortable in his slim black trousers and black button down shirt with the black skinny tie around his neck.

“Get me a bottle of the ’74 cognac and an ice cold water, would you, son?” The man said. Ashton had already begun moving when he told his boss of course.

“I take it the cognac’s not for me.” A voice caused Ashton to turn around and he was glad he had such a tight grip on the bottle of alcohol because he literally was about to drop it. The sight in front of him was incredible.

Ashton might have called the man a boy if it were not for the scruff on his face and the guy’s large shoulders. There was a young vibe to him, though Ashton could not quite work out why. He was, quite possibly, the most stunning man Ashton had ever seen.

“Certainly not.” Frank replied, only sparing Ashton a glance to hurry him along with his order. Frank clicked his fingers and if Ashton wasn’t at work and if it wasn’t his boss that had done it, Ashton might have literally right hooked the bloke.

Ashton did hurry, not looking again at the blonde man beside his boss, and put forth the drinks that had been ordered.

“Please don’t take so long next time, Ashley.” Frank snipped. “Come on, you.” He turned to the blonde.

Ashton didn’t even have the chance to correct the man but even if he had, he doubt it would have made much difference. Frank Ostenburg clearly didn’t care.

“I’ll be along in a moment. The two monkeys can wait a little longer.” The blonde man said with a blasé tone of voice. The owner simply walked away and over to the table where the group of people including Calum had sat down before. He took a seat at one head of the table and began speaking to them, low enough that Ashton couldn’t hear his voice.

“What can I get you, Sir?” Ashton’s refocussed his attention onto the beautiful blond man who was now leaning his elbows on the bar counter.

“Please don’t call me ‘Sir’.” The man simply said. “Call me Luke. I don’t think I’ve met you before. Did you just start here?”

“Yes. Last week.” Ashton replied, feeling like it had been a lot longer than that since this place had become where he felt he’d spent half his life already. The hours were so long sometimes but the benefits of being allowed to use the courts when he wanted definitely helped make up for it.

“Well, welcome.” Luke smiled and Ashton could have fainted at that grin if he wasn’t a total professional, which he was. “I’ll have an orange juice, please.”

“Of course.” Ashton replied, and set to work grabbing a glass and filling it to the top.

“Better put it on my tab, I don’t want anyone to know about this.” Luke said, taking a sip of the liquid before turning around to the table to make sure no-one was looking at him. The whole table was quite focussed on Frank, to Luke’s delight.

“You don’t want anyone to know you had an orange juice?” Ashton smirked, not understanding. He knew he’d been told in training not to overstep his boundaries and all that, but this kid was different to the usual club customer.

“It’s full of sugar. I’m supposed to be cutting down.” Luke explained though Ashton didn’t understand why the gorgeous and healthy man in front of him needed to do so. Before Ashton could say a thing, a smallish man had appeared next to Luke who had previously been at the table. It was the guy who had been sitting next to Elijah, was his name Vic, maybe? Ashton thought he’d overheard him being called that at some point.

“Are you kidding me? You’re drinking orange juice?” Ashton had never seen such fury in a man before until now.

“I don’t remember employing you as my nutritionist, Victor.” Luke actually rolled his eyes and Ashton had to stifle a laugh. “I was led to believe you were just here to make me look good, but I can do that myself too, so why don’t you run along and I’ll be there when I’m done talking to this handsome man, ok.”

Ashton’s cheeks went red as soon as Luke had said those words but he remained composed.

“You are infuriating!” Vic whisper-screamed, his hands tightening into closed fists. “Just put the orange juice down.”

Ashton watched as Luke picked up the glass, faced the smaller man, and downed its entire contents, keeping his eyes on Vic. When he finished, he leaned towards the man and whispered “No one’s going to believe you, Vic.”

Ashton nearly cried with laughter though he had no idea what was going on. He watched as Luke smiled sweetly and turned back to him. “Thank you, Ashton.”

He easily walked away leaving Vic to look like he was about to actually burst before the older man quickly followed him back to the table.

* * *

 

Luke had spent four hours training with Calum in one of the courts after the morning meeting in which he’d been told off multiple times and had rebuked it each time too. His step-father wasn’t often there for meetings, despite being the reason Luke even had meetings at all.

Luke loved tennis. That was the thing. He would put up with all the bullshit in the world if it meant he could continue to live his dream of playing professionally. He was currently ranked #2 of his age in the country and it was something he was working on every single day.  He knew what pressure was like. He’d been pressured all the way through his prestigious education at the boarding school for boys where his younger brother still attended. And now the pressure was coming from the team around him. He knew they just wanted him to be the best he could, but he wanted to kill them and their methods sometimes. And by sometimes, he meant all the time.

After he’d taken a long shower and gotten changed into clean black jeans and a grey t-shirt that clung to his muscled and lean chest, he wandered down to the lifts and to the bottom floor. He said hello to the couple of older ladies who recognised him, who knew he was a rising star of tennis, and more importantly to them, Frank Ostenburg’s step-son.

Having had three weeks off after a tournament in New York, Luke had been itching to get back into training, but the first days’ worth had worn him out. He wandered into the dinner hall, which at six in the evening was steadily filling up, and was directed to a table for four in the middle of the room. Luke looked entirely out of place amongst the suits and club jackets and dresses but he actually did not care. All he knew was that he was starving, and when he saw a waiter head over to him, he was more than pleased to see it was the man from earlier; Ashton.

Here’s the truth: Luke hadn’t gotten laid in a little over a month and he wondered whether that was why he was quite so much more argumentative than usual with his team. So seeing that beautiful tanned guy with the flowy dark blond hair in that tight, black shirt and tie that morning had really done something to him. And that something was make him hard. Not completely hard, but enough that he could feel his jeans tighten even now as he thought about the guy in front of him.

“Good evening, _Luke_.” Ashton smirked and Luke wanted to scream a bit.

Luke had known he was gay since he was twelve years old and being at an all-boys school had definitely helped him work it out. It wasn’t something he had explicitly said to anyone, though his family knew, and of course, Calum knew too, because Calum knew everything about him. In fact, Calum was very gay too, and he and his boyfriend Michael would have made Luke gag if they weren’t his best friends. They were disgustingly in love and Luke both loved and hated to see it.

“Are you okay?” Ashton frowned and Luke realised he hadn’t actually said anything.

“Yeah, sorry. Good evening. How are you?” Luke asked politely, pretending that he wasn’t thinking about his cock up Ashton’s arse.

“I’m great thanks. Can I get you something to drink or eat? Would you like to know the specials?” Ashton replied sweetly, grabbing the tablet and stylus from the white apron around his hips, his slim, beautiful hips, Luke noted.

“I’ll just take a water and the chicken Caesar salad, thank you.”

“Of course.” Ashton smiled. “I forgot to ask earlier what your surname was, forgive me. What name is on the tab that you would like to put this order onto?”

“Luke Hemmings.” Luke smiled up at the guy and wished he could ask the man to sit down across from him. Although Luke wanted to kiss the guy’s neck out of pure lust, he also kind of felt like having a chat with someone that didn’t want to talk about tennis.

“I’ll just put that on for you.” Ashton grinned before typing it into the device. He frowned again and Luke wanted to see him frowning because of him, because of his hands on him. God, he needed to get laid ASAP. “I’m very sorry, but I can’t seem to find that name on the system…”

“Try Luke Ostenburg.”

Ashton looked mightily confused but did as he said and nodded affirmatively when he found the name. Luke hated when his step-father did this.

“You’re…Mr Ostenburg’s son?” Ashton asked in surprise.

“Step-son. There’s a big difference.” Luke tried not to snap but it frustrated him so much. When his mother had remarried, she had tried to force Luke and his brother Will to change their surnames but he fought for it.

“I’m sorry. It’s none of my business. Of course. I’ll get your food right now.” Ashton’s cheeks flamed and Luke felt awful. Before the man could turn away, Luke grabbed his hand gently. The smaller man blushed completely then and looked down at where their hands were joined.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you, Ashton. I’m sorry.” Luke offered.

“Please, don’t be.” And with a small apologetic smile, Ashton moved out of his grip and headed to the kitchen.  

* * *

 

Luke was sweating. With his hand around his already leaking cock, his head pushed back into the pillows, and his hips bucking up, he was feeling blissful. But it wasn’t enough. All he wanted right then was the man from earlier, Ashton. He wanted to feel the man’s warm wet mouth around his dick, taking all he would give him. He wanted Ashton riding him, forcing Luke to do whatever the man wanted. There was only one aspect of his life where Luke did not want to be in control, and that was sex. He wanted to be used. Wanted a pretty boy to get off and use him however he saw fit.

Right then and then, he wanted Ashton grinding his arse down on his fat cock, his pretty mouth wide open, his eyes shut, getting himself off.

Fuck! That was what Luke needed. He needed Ashton.

Luke came all over his own stomach when he thought about the sounds Ashton might make. The whimpering sounds as he used Luke’s dick, pushed himself up and down on it and took all that Luke had. Yeah, he definitely wanted Ashton.


	2. They're Not Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies!!!!
> 
> Sorry this hasn't taken a long time for me to update but I've been travelling for the last month plus I graduated from university!  
> I hope you like this chapter, and if you do, please leave a comment. I love hearing your thoughts!!!
> 
> I have this story pretty planned out so hopefully the next update won't be too long and there will be wayyyy more smut :)
> 
> Enjoy!

From head to toe Luke was drenched in sweat, and this time it wasn’t because of Ashton. Though, he had wanked over the dark blonde man earlier that morning, mind you. He and Calum had been on the courts for three hours now and Luke wanted to nap somewhere in the shade away from the boiling heat, but he knew he needed to practise hard and he was going to get his frustrations out in the way he liked to best: through tennis.

The two young men were not wearing shirts, Calum in just his white training shorts and Luke in his uniformed black shorts. Their bodies were incredible. Beautiful, healthy, and Luke was tanned as fuck.

“Watch out for your right heel.” Luke says comfortably as he bounces the luminous green ball. They had been best friends for years and a major part of their friendship and teamwork was honesty. They could tell each other anything, literally anything, and especially if it improved their game.

Calum nodded, and when Luke smashed the ball across the net he noticed how Calum had taken his advice, though it didn’t stop Luke from winning the score. Just as Calum prepared to serve he stopped himself, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Take a break?” The dark haired guy asked hopefully. Luke simply nodded and followed Calum across the court to the table and few chairs where their bags and water bottles were set.

Luke collapsed into his seat, took a sip of his water, and grimaced at the warmth of it. They sat in an easy silence for a good five minutes and Luke couldn’t help how his mind wandered to thinking about how he got himself off last night thinking about the gorgeous blonde who served him. Luke had to be careful; he’d never live it down if he got a boner during practise.

Thankfully, his sinning thoughts were interrupted by the loud arrival of Michael, his other best friend and Calum’s lover. The dyed blonde was waltzing onto the court, arms opened wide as if in prayer, a blank tank top covering his milky skin and tight grey jeans on.

“Oh my goodness me. The Lord has blessed this humble home with a fucking angel.” Michael didn’t bother with hellos, as he spoke and sat straight down on Calum’s lap to the side so he could look at both Calum and Luke in the seat beside him.

“Your extended metaphors really turn me on, Michael.” Calum said dryly, his jealousy making Luke hide a laugh.  “Also when you talk about people who aren’t _me_.”

At this, Michel grabbed one of Calum’s biceps and plastered his lips onto Calum’s, forcing him to open up and accept his warm tongue. Luke looked away when he heard Calum’s deep breath. Hey, Luke couldn’t blame him. If he had someone as pretty as Michael on his lap, someone like _Ashton_ , he’d find it difficult not to get turned on too. When he heard Calum inhale a shaky breath through his mouth seconds later, Luke decided he was in the clear and could look at his best friends again.

“I love it when you get jealous, but I was actually bringing up this information for our Lukey boy here. Have you SEEN the new guy behind the bar?” Michael’s eyes were wide with excitement as he stared at Luke as if he hadn’t just been eating his boyfriend’s face. Luke observed how Michael didn’t even notice the way Calum was now staring at him; his eyes on Michael’s face, staring intently with both love and heat.

“Yeah. I’ve seen him.” Luke replied simply. He definitely was not in the mood for telling the pair of them that he’d wanked over said guy last night.

“He’s fucking hot and _completely_ gay.” Michael said with a smugness as if Ashton’s possible homosexuality was a gift from Michael himself to Luke.

“You think?” Luke asked, his interest captured.  

“Absolutely.” Michael nodded, the widest smile on his face.

“We actually spoke the other day. He is so beautiful.” Luke had no problem admitting how he felt about people who had that spark like Ashton, people who had the loveliest quality about them.

“Did you tell him you’d suck his cock?” Michael winked as Calum spanked his arse jokingly punishing him for being insanely inappropriate.

“Michael, _Jesus Christ_. You’re the least subtle person in existence.” Calum said, making Luke cough a laugh.

Michael looked mildly offended and then smirked as he turned to Calum, his face close to his love’s. “You weren’t moaning about my lack of subtlety last night. Oh wait, I do remember you were moaning a _lot_ actually…”

Calum looked like he both wanted to punch Michael and ravage him with kisses at the same time.

“Please stop, I can’t bear it. Go fuck each other, leave me be.” Luke groaned. He loved the guys, and despite how horny he was, hearing his friends’ dirty talk was really not helping him.

“As you command.” Michael smiled naughtily.

“You like commands, don’t you, Michael?” Luke saw the way Calum lifted his hips slightly when he whispered and Luke was ready to right hook him.

“ _Go_. Right now.”

Luke watched as his best friends ran off and if he wasn’t so sexually frustrated, he might have actually been annoyed at their leaving him. It was hardly unusual though. He didn’t know how Calum always had the energy but it did explain his incredible physique.

Luke shook off his thoughts and packed up his racket before hooking his black shirt easily over his shoulder, leaving his torso bare, and made his way to the restaurant in desperate need of a drink that was somewhat colder than the one he’d had to abandon. 

When he got inside, the air conditioning was beautifully welcomed by Luke who made his way to the lounge bar and took a seat on one of the high stools. He pulled out his phone and saw how Calum had tagged him in a photo on Instagram. It was a photo of Luke when he was practicing earlier, before he and Calum had started playing a game. In it, Luke’s body looked amazing, he was leaning up and backwards, long neck elongated as he looked up to the ball, his racquet pulled back. It had 20,000 hearts on it already. Michael had encouraged the pair of them to get online profiles saying how good it would be for them to both document their training and also to get a bit of attention from the press now and then. They hadn’t anticipated the thousands of young girls and guys who had followed all three of them because of this, but they should have really.

“Hello, stranger.”

A voice grabbed Luke out of his thoughts and when he looked up, he caught the way Ashton was glancing down the young man’s uncovered body before looking back up at his face, tint of pink in his adorable, Luke might add, cheeks.

“Hi!” Luke grinned, putting his phone in his pocket. “How are you?”

“Good, thank you, Luke. And you? How’s training?” Ashton asked politely, a pretty smile on his lips.

“ _Hot_.” Luke replied, literally having to wipe sweat out of his eyes. He definitely would have gone and had a shower had he known Ashton would be working today. He dreaded to think of the state he must have looked in. When Luke heard the sweetest sound of a giggle from Ashton’s lips, he wanted to cry before he realised why Ashton was laughing in the first place.

“Oh god, I meant training, not me.” Luke flustered. It was rare these days for Luke to feel embarrassed but this boy in front of him had reduced him to a mess, in more ways than one. “Although I’ve heard I’m quite handsome.” Luke tried to joke to elevate the awkwardness he felt.

“They’re not wrong.” Ashton said, catching Luke’s gaze for a second or two before he realised how inappropriate he sounded. “Sorry, what can I get you, anyway?”

“A pint of water and forgiveness.” Luke smiled sadly.

“You’re forgiven.” Ashton laughed but stopped when he saw the seriousness in Luke’s eyes.

“I mean forgiveness for last night. I’m sorry, again, about snapping at you. I was just frustrated about my step-father. I honestly didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Luke looked up to see a look of pure compassion on the man’s face.

“Luke, honestly, you don’t need to apologise, I promise you. You did nothing wrong.” Ashton tried to make him feel better and rested a hand on top of Luke’s where it was on the bar. “I get it, I get having a step-dad that you have issues with, that makes you feel like shit, _believe_ me. I understand how you feel.”

Luke wanted to ask if he was ok, wanted to ask about his own life, but with Ashton’s warm, large hand covering his, Luke was having to do his best not to hub up in his pants. He was actually terrible. Here was this lovely man who was being so sweet and understanding and Luke was just thinking about how those fingers could wreck him.

Ashton went to remove his hand but Luke squeezed it gently, thanking him, and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Ashton spent the rest of the day trying desperately not to think about the ridiculously gorgeous sight he had gotten to see earlier when Luke Hemmings had walked in, shining with sweat, hair ruffled, and his shirt off. Ashton felt embarrassed that Luke had caught him staring at his body, but hey, the guy’s an athlete, his body is admirable and it deserves to be seen, Ashton decided, deserved to be worshipped, deserved to be fucking licked all over.

Ashton literally shivered out of his thoughts as he went to the kitchen to pick up the last order of the evening, trying very hard to not think about how good it would be to do just that. God, he needed to get laid, and probably not by his boss’s step-son. But how, genuinely, was Ashton supposed to resist him? He thought about this as he took the plates easily in his arms out to the last guests in the dining hall who sat by one of the windows that overlooked the floodlit courts.

When the elderly woman sitting down asked for more of the expensive sea salt Ashton knew he would have to run to the massive pantry in the back of the kitchen to find some because they hadn’t ordered any in a long time. He smiled graciously, and went on his way through the kitchen, past the two chefs who were clearing up then, and open the wide door to the pantry. The lights were dimmer in there than in the big kitchen but Ashton could clearly see enough to see the big island table and the masses of shelves of food encircling it. This also meant that seeing the tall young man with familiar blonde hair sitting on the counter with his back to the door was absolutely possible. The man jumped as soon as Ashton entered and Ashton had to laugh when he saw Luke in black jeans with the knees ripped from them, a checked black and red shirt that was undone completely on his body, and an open packet of something sweet in his hand. He looked startled, but smiled widely when he saw it was just Ashton.

Ashton shouldn’t have been surprised really, of course Luke knew the codes to get in and out of certain rooms in the establishment, hadn’t Luke grown up here? Here probably knew the place better than anyone.

“You can’t tell a soul.” Luke laughed, backing up against the counter as Ashton walked round to inspect exactly what Luke had in his hands.

“Oh yeah?” Ashton raised an eyebrow, looking up few inches into baby blue eyes and smirked. God, the boy in front of him was stunning. Ashton wanted to reach out at touch him, wanted to wipe that smirk that Luke mirrored and kiss him. “What’ll you give me for not telling?”

Luke grinned and then smirked, an idea clearly forming in his head. “I don’t know. How about I kiss you?” He said very quietly into the room, as if he wasn’t sure whether he wanted Ashton to hear him or not. It made Ashton step closer, their bodies only inches apart now as Ashton’s eyes darted between Luke’s.

“Will that keep you quiet?” Luke smirked, a confidence now in him. He had dropped the biscuits on the table and had slowly brought a hand up to touch Ashton’s cheek as gently as anything. When Ashton didn’t flinch or move away, Luke breathed a sigh of relief and plunged his head forward to kiss Ashton’s lips.

It didn’t feel like an exaggeration to say that Ashton felt like his knees were going to give out. It was insane how intensely he wanted this, how he wanted Luke in his personal space like this. Ashton did something that he had told himself an hour ago he should definitely not do, and wrapped his arms around Luke’s thin waist, pushing him back against the counter so his smaller frame pushed up against Luke’s.

Things were happening quickly, perhaps too quickly, because within seconds Ashton’s tongue was hot inside Luke’s mouth and the pair of them were grinding against each other heavily. Ashton knew he should have pulled away but he just didn’t want to. He wanted to be touching Luke, wanted Luke to be sucking harder into his mouth. Ashton just wanted Luke to be touching his thighs, his bulging cock, wanted Luke panting with need to be inside the smaller man. And fuck, if that didn’t make Ashton moan when Luke grinded quickly.

It had been so long since Ashton had been given what he needed, but he couldn’t have it, not here at work and not here with Luke. He pulled away begrudgingly, watching Luke’s face fall as Ashton’s warmth was removed. Ashton shouldn’t have looked down because when he saw the outline of Luke’s dick trapped inside his tight, thin jeans, he actually had to grip the counter table to stop himself from practically jumping the blonde.

“I-I have to go back to work.” Ashton mumbled, looking anywhere but Luke’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

And with a painfully hard cock, Ashton left the room, leaving Luke with a similar issue.

He’d fucked it up. That was what Luke thought as he watched Ashton leave so quickly, a shade of shame on his beautiful face and it made Luke feel terrible. They’d done nothing wrong but maybe he had. Maybe he’d gone too fast. He was fucking annoyed with himself for making Ashton do that when clearly, having seen his face before he left, he hadn’t been okay.

Luke took a few deep breaths before sneaking out of the pantry and heading back to his room to absolutely sulk. He felt shit for making Ashton feel whatever the man was feeling, and he needed to make sure Ashton was okay, and he needed to make things right.


	3. Mesmerised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi my loves!!!! Thanks for tuning it. Let me know in the comments if you liked this or not. Thanks for sticking with me and my inconsistency of uploading. I hope a good bit of malum smut makes up for it! x

“You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you, baby?” Calum’s mouth was hot on Michael’s neck as he was bent over the boy, his dick sliding into the blond’s prepped hole. Michael opened his lips, eyes rolling back at the feel of his boyfriend’s thick cock inside him. “Taking me so good.” Calum moaned.

It had just gone midnight and they had been lounging in their suite at the tennis club, watching television and sharing fruit because Calum decided Michael wasn’t allowed to eat chocolate in front of him when he was in training. It really didn’t take too much for Calum to want to touch his baby, and after leaving Luke abruptly earlier that day to go and fuck in a toilet cubicle inside the club house, Calum had to admit he was still horny for Michael.

And that was how he was now deep inside his love, their bodies’ naked and touching, Calum’s arms wrapped around Michael’s stomach as he fucked into him.

Michael was in heaven, adjusting to Cal’s size and was about to touch his red, heavy dick when he heard Calum’s phone ringing from the bedside table. He groaned out loud, in response to the interruption and the state he was in.

“It’s Luke.” Calum breathed deeply, still thrusting slowly in and out of Michael.

“Either stop fucking me and answer it or throw it away!” Michael moaned, lifting his head up to try and turn to look Calum in the eye.

“How about I do both?” Calum smirked, moving his hips forward gently to make Michael groan as he put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello.” If Michael wasn’t on the literal end of Calum’s fucking, he wouldn’t have known that was what Calum was even doing. 

“ _Oh my god, you picked up. Thank fuck. Ok, so I’ve done something stupid…_ ” Luke’s voice said, getting louder when Michael realised Calum had put the phone on loud speaker, resting it on the bed next to them. Calum’s hands gently grabbed Michael’s hips as he rolled in and out of him.

Michael was actually going to scream at how fucking kinky this was and how pissed he was with Calum.

“ _Right, so I was down in the kitchen and-what is that noise?_ ” Luke’s voice faltered, hearing the sound of the two boys’ skin slapping together as Calum pounded into his horny baby.

“I’m bouncing a ball against the wall.” Calum grinned, and that was it. Michael, in rage, lifted his body off of Calum’s and turned around so that he was facing Calum who he had pushed against the headboard of the bed, crawling onto his knees.

“Luke, Calum’s cock was just inside my arse, so can you hurry this up please because I want to be fucked.” Michael said in frustration.

“ _OH MY GOD- I’M-_ ”

“Just get on with it.” Michael groaned to both of them.

“ _I’m so sorry, I- I kind of kissed Ashton but then he left pretty quickly and I think I fucked it up before it even began_.” Luke almost whispered.

“You _kissed_ him?” Calum asked in surprise, his eyes completely focused on Michael who smacked his hand away when he tried to touch him. Michael was now sat at the opposite end of the bed to his boyfriend, his back leaning against one of the four posts, and his hand was wrapped tightly around his cock. If Calum thought he could answer the phone whilst fucking Michael, then he had another thing coming. Michael was going to satisfy himself and make Calum watch seeing as he decided to answer that fucking phone call. Michael was so frustrated, his ass all opened and mid-fucked so he was going quickly, his hand pumping his thick cock.

Calum looked so pissed off and Michael was enjoying that.

“ _Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t have. He practically ran off after and I feel so embarrassed_.” Luke mumbled quietly on the line.

“Luke, it’s going to be okay. But you need to go and talk to him and make sure he’s okay. Just, communicate, ok. Don’t just ignore it cause you’ll feel worse.” Calum tried to keep his cool but his dick was killing him. Michael had been so nice and warm and tight around him, and now he was having to watch his gorgeous boyfriend jerk himself off across the bed and not be allowed to touch. Michael was making eye contact with him and then opening his mouth, letting out a moan as his hips bucked up.

“Luke, I love you. But I _really_ have to go now.” Calum said urgently. He needed to be back inside of Michael, right now, before they both came and Luke heard, not that it’d be the first time Luke had accidentally been involved in witnessing their sexual acts.

“ _I-_ ”

Michael moaned loudly, unintentionally, but when he saw Calum’s jaw tense he almost laughed.

“ _That’s my cue to fucking leave. Bye!_ ” Luke shouted and hung up, eager to hear nothing more from his best friends.

* * *

 

It was not until the next evening when Luke finally found the courage to seek out Ashton and apologise, because as much as he wanted to have a little fun with the beautiful man, he didn’t want to hurt anyone, and especially not Ashton who had literally been the sweetest stranger he’d ever met. He would hold back any feelings, sexual or not, towards the boy if it meant the guy was comfortable and happy.  Basically, Luke very much did not want to be a dick.

He had had practice all day so it wasn’t until he’d showered, gotten a pep talk from Michael and Calum, after a bashing about interrupting them during sex, that he had actually made it down to the dining hall in the hopes of seeing Ashton. It was early evening, and the place was steadily filling up with the patrons who Luke smiled politely at if they said hello.

Luke felt nervous, he could not deny that. What if Ashton hated him before he even got to know him all because Luke decided to be cocky and kiss him. He felt embarrassed too and that was something he _really_ hated to feel.

Luke scanned the room quickly and found Ashton behind the bar, halfway through the process of a tray of cocktails, but before he could put one foot in front of the other towards him, Ashton had started to move and had gone through the kitchen, disappearing from Luke’s sight in the process. The tall blonde did his absolute best not to look like a creep as he followed the route Ashton had taken and when he found the smaller man, Ashton was in the same pantry where he’d found Luke the night before.

“Ashton?” Luke spoke his name like a question and made the man jump, despite its relative quietness. Ashton nearly dropped the box he was holding as he smoothed his expression into one of ease.

“Hi, Mr Hemmings.” Ashton said, and it wasn’t to make Luke laugh.

“Ashton, please. There’s no need to call me that.” Luke almost begged. He felt so bad and he just needed to apologise and make things right. How could he fuck something up so badly within twenty-four hours? “I am so, so sorry about what happened- about what I did last night. It was really inappropriate of me to kiss you and-”

“You don’t need to say sorry, it’s okay, Luke.” Ashton told him. “I-I kissed you back, didn’t I? So, it’s fine, it’s fair.” Ashton put the box down on the island table next to them and ran a hand through his hair. He had tied it back today but a few annoying strands still fell down into his eyes.

Luke looked over him and couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the taste Ashton had left on his tongue, how the man had felt pressed up against him. God, Luke wanted him, wanted to breathe him in like a vapour.

“I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, in any way, and especially not by forcing you to kiss a _guy_ of all things.” Luke was mumbling but stopped when he heard the sweetest laughter come from Ashton’s lips.

“What do you mean?” Ashton tilted his head as he caught on. “You think I left because you’re a _guy_?”

Luke didn’t move, just stared at the man in front of him. That was kind of what Luke had been subconsciously thinking, he’d guessed. God knows, it had happened to him enough in the past – going after straight guys only to feel defeated and have to spend a night in watching shitty films with two couples – Michael and Calum, and Ben and Jerry.

“I’m definitely, _definitely_ gay, Luke.” Ashton chuckled, but not unkindly.

“Oh.” Was all Luke said and his breath caught again when Ashton walked the short distance over to him. He was close enough now that Luke could look into those gorgeous eyes and see how they weren’t just brown, they were hazel and green and just god damn beautiful. “Sorry.”

“Luke, I- I can’t lose my job for fooling around with the boss’s step-son.” Ashton explained, saddened that his own lust was being succumbed for the job. But teasing aside, he needed this job desperately, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to tell Luke why, knew Luke probably wouldn’t understand.

“You wouldn’t, I swear.” Luke said automatically, undeniably admitting just how much he’d like to fool around with Ashton. He knew that really he should just leave Ashton alone, that he should just go on Tinder or whatever and get his frustrations out through that. But it wasn’t that easy, and also, Luke didn’t want that. He wanted someone who was actually nice, someone that seemed humble, and down to earth, and so unlike the numerous girls his team had encouraged him to hang around with for good publicity. Despite it literally only being a day since meeting him, Luke _liked_ Ashton.

Ashton smiled sadly and sweetly. “People depend on me, Luke.” He said quietly.

“Who?” Luke asked without thinking about how it was not really his place to. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“Believe me, I _want_ to be kissing you right now but it’s probably for the best that I don’t.” Ashton admitted, his cheeks flaring red. “I’ve got to get back to work now, Luke.”

“Yeah, okay. Of course. I’ll see you around then.” Luke straightened his body up and looked at Ashton once more before nearly turning around. “Hey, Ashton?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I give you my phone number? Would that be okay? I’d still like to hang out with you, if you wanted to of course, don’t feel obliged. You don’t have to give me yours.” Luke looked so much calmer when Ashton gave a small smile and nodded.

Ashton rifled through the pockets of the apron he was wearing and found a scrap piece of paper that he’d doodled on earlier and a half-chewed pen, handed them to Luke and watched as the younger man wrote.

“I’m in room 416, by the way. Not for-I didn’t mean- I just meant, if you ever wanted to hang out on your breaks like.” Luke mumbled once again, feeling like clawing his own eyes out.

“Thanks, Luke.” Ashton reached a hand out to touch Luke’s forearm. “I appreciate that.” He lingered it there for only a second but Luke wanted Ashton to keep touching him, for a long long time.

* * *

 

Since the moment in which Luke had left the dining hall and he had gone back to work, all Ashton had thought about was how wrong that whole interaction had felt, because he knew the way he felt, and he felt like kissing Luke, felt like trusting him, and Ashton hated the fact that he couldn’t act on it. He couldn’t lose this job, and if someone caught them, who knew what would happen.

He felt fucking sad though. Luke was beautiful, sweet, extremely funny, and yet Ashton felt like it was such a massive risk to take.

As he finished the cocktails, delivered them to the correct table, and went back to behind the bar, he kept thinking it over. He also kept thinking about how much he wanted to touch Luke, how he wanted to move his hand from the boy’s forearm down his stomach and to his crotch, how he would have loved to have been fucked by the tall blonde.

He also couldn’t stop thinking about their passionate kisses the night before, the way Luke’s hard dick felt against him, how Ashton was breathless because he wanted Luke to be close, to be so much closer. He felt his cock twitch at the thought, and more so at the thought of how it could be.

Luke wanted that, Luke was offering that in his own polite way he guessed by the look of disappointment on his face when Ashton had said he couldn’t fool around with him.

Ashton thought about how he could so easily go up to Luke’s room and tell him that actually, he felt something too, that he wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him. He could do it, but would he?

* * *

 

Luke felt a little like crying. He knew the thought itself was silly, mainly because he’d been rejected in the nicest way possible, but it still stung a little. He had gotten changed into just a pair of dark blue pyjama pants, leaving his torso bare, and spent the rest of the evening in his suite, watching reruns of Friends, and trying really hard not to feel too sorry for himself.

He had, of course, rang Calum who’d put him on speaker phone so the blond could explain everything that had happened to his two best friends. The reassured him that he’d done the right thing and also ignored the huffing of Michael’s “I literally told you he was gay, why was that even on your mind that he might not have been? None of y’all listen to me, I swear.”  

Calum had insisted that they would come down the hallway and spend the night making Luke feel better by telling stupid jokes and watching the television with him, but Luke had told them he was fine, that it really wasn’t a big deal, and that he’d fall asleep soon anyway.

Luke hadn’t even bothered to order any food from the kitchen in fear that Ashton would be the one to deliver it, so when it got to 11pm and his stomach couldn’t rumble any louder anymore, he’d phoned his favourite pizza place and ordered a delivery.

He snuck down to the lobby of the place half an hour later, dressed in a black hoodie and kept an eye out to make sure no-ne would see him. The place was pretty empty, only the dining hall making any sort of noise, and even that was fairly low. He exchanged the money for pizza from the delivery guy like it was a drug deal and it was precisely as he turned to head to the grand staircase that he came face to face with the very person he’d been avoiding.

“I’ll keep your secret, don’t worry.” Ashton smirked, sweetly, with no malice whatsoever, looking down at the box in his hands.

“Hey.” Luke smiled as best he could. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Haha, thanks. I’ll see you later-”

“Luke-” Ashton looked a little pained as he spoke.

“Do you want to have some pizza?” Luke interrupted him. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like whatever the guy was going to say he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it.

“I’ve got to get the bus soon, but-”

“I can drive you home?” Luke offered.

“No, no, no. You mustn’t. Thank you, though.” Ashton told him, biting his lip and Luke really wishes he wouldn’t do that because it made him want to kiss them so much more.

“Let me walk you to the bus stop at least? We can talk and eat on the way.” Luke settled on, thankful he had kept his vans on his feet.

Within five minutes, the two young men were sat under the bus shelter that rested only a couple of minutes down the road from the club entrance, the pizza box between them.

“This pizza’s so good, oh my gosh. Thanks for it.” Ashton hummed, taking another bite.

“You’re more than welcome. It’s so nice right?” Luke nodded, finishing off another slice. “I made friends with the pizza parlour because I literally ordered from there every night for a week when I was fifteen.” He admitted.

Ashton howled a laughter and Luke was mesmerised by it, by the way Ashton clapped his hands as he laughed, and the way his eyes crinkled a little. Luke thought it was beautiful to watch. How could he not?

“ _Why_?”

“I was home from school, it was like half term, and my mum and step-dad were away so it was just me and the housekeepers and nobody even noticed so I just kept ordering it because I loved pizza so much, and then I vomited on like the last night of the whole experience and I couldn’t have pizza again for a few months. I’m cured now though.” Luke grinned.

“Thank God.” Ashton laughed. “You had housekeepers? Oh my god, you’re posh.”

Luke gulped. He knew he was privileged, he did know, and usually he wouldn’t mention things like it, but sometimes he’d forget that he hadn’t exactly had the most normal upbringing.

“It’s okay, Luke.” Ashton smiled, reaching a hand out to rest on his arm again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to comment on it. It’s not a bad thing.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Luke stuttered. He felt embarrassed again and it was edging on humiliating at how easily he seemed to melt underneath this boy’s touch, under just his glance even. Luke was so thankful none of his professional team saw him like this, otherwise he’d never win an argument again.

“Thank you. Very much, for the pizza.” Ashton smiled, trying to change the subject.

“Here, take the rest home with you.” Luke handed the box over to Ashton who tried to push it away.

“No, it’s yours. I couldn’t take it.” Ashton refused as politely as he could but Luke had stood up from the benched seat and opened closed his hands so that Ashton couldn’t give it back to him.

“You’re such a little shit.” Ashton laughed easily, forgetting for a while that Luke was his employer’s son, and in fact, this whole quarter of an hour, twenty minutes, had made Ashton nearly forget that fact completely.

When Ashton stood up and moved closer to Luke in an attempt to open his hands for him, the pizza box on the seat, Ashton was not thinking about that fact at all, because suddenly they were close again, and even in the poor lighting, Ashton could see how Luke’s smile had vanished as soon as Ashton clasped his own hands around Luke’s.

They looked between each other’s’ eyes, daringly and questioningly, and everything that Ashton had been thinking about earlier had gone out the window, because now, he was just a young guy looking at a beautiful man that made him feel an ounce of happiness that he hadn’t let himself feel in a long while. And that thought was what made Ashton wrap one hand around the back of Luke’s neck, and the other around his waist, and lean in to kiss him.


	4. Orange Juice #2

The pizza box was long forgotten as Luke and Ashton kissed each other, hungrily. Luke had been taken by the best surprise when Ashton had wrapped himself around the younger man and pressed his lips to his own. Luke’s stomach felt like it was a furnace as he wrapped a hand around Ashton’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer so that there chests were touching. After a few long seconds, Ashton pulled back and searched Luke’s eyes for any sign of anything. A sign for him to stop or a sign for him to stop going.

 

Ashton knew he probably looked unsure of himself and it was confirmed when Luke gently caressed Ashton’s cheekbone with his fingertips.

 

“Are you okay?” Luke whispered, though he needn’t had been so quiet. There was nobody around and the bus was nowhere to be seen. Ashton gulped audibly.

 

“Spend the night with me.” Luke whispered again, looking into the beautiful pools of hazel and brown. “Not like that-just. Don’t go home tonight.”

 

“I hope you’ve got a big bed. I don’t share covers.” Ashton laughed. He was actually going to do this. He was going to let himself live a little, feel a little. There was a stunning and sweet man in front of him, and for the first time in months, Ashton thought maybe he deserved to try and get a little happiness.

 

Luke laughed graciously, and leant in for another kiss. Just a sweet peck on the lips and then on the cheek, and then they were walking back towards the big building with the hundreds of lights shining from it.

 

* * *

 

 

After watching an episode of Friends that they both had seen before, Luke went to his closet to retrieve a pair of pyjamas for Ashton. Black harem trousers that Luke rarely ever wore and a grey t-shirt was what he first picked out and asked if they were ok. Ashton took them thankfully, and looked around the massive suite from where he sat on the bed.

 

“The bathroom’s just down the hall, if you want some privacy.” Luke said softly in the dimmed lighting of the room. It had to be nearing two in the morning and he had been so happy to hear that Ashton’s shift didn’t start until the next afternoon.

 

“Thank you.” Ashton smiled. He stood up and without a second’s hesitation began to remove his clothing. Luke looked at him with wide eyes from where he stood next to the bed. He was so close, close enough to be able to reach out and touch the gorgeous tanned torso of the man. Ashton’s hair was out of the ponytail by now, the band on his wrist and his curls made him looked like Adonis. Luke had to take a deep breath through his nose as he watched Ashton begin to unzip his smart black trousers and fold them neatly. He placed them on the bedside table, leaving him in just a pair of grey boxer briefs and Luke seriously felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

 

Luke himself was still wearing the hoodie and joggers from earlier and was very careful about how he was standing. Sure, Ashton had seen him with a boner the other night but he still didn’t want to come across as too keen. But Luke was, he really really was. The man in front of him was so beautifully made and Luke want to wreck him in the most glorious way possible.

 

“Actually, do you mind if I don’t wear pyjamas. I get really hot at night.” Ashton tells him, an awkward smile on his lips.

 

“Whatever you want.” Luke told him, meaning it in every sense of the word. Luke was not even touching him and yet the moment felt so intimate, so personal. He took a step forward, tested the waters as he got closer to Ashton and dared to reach out a hand and touch his waist. Ashton breathed deeply and when Luke looked at him, he saw the older man’s eyes were closed, a few curling strands covering them. He looked like perfection.

 

“Are you okay?” Luke repeated. He needed to know that Ashton was here because he wanted to be, not because he had to be.

 

“I-“ Ashton began as he opened his eyes and looked at Luke, pulling the boy closer. He loosely threw his arms around Luke’s neck, allowing Luke to hold his waist, as if there were slow dancing. “I haven’t been this close to someone in a while. Literally.”

 

When Ashton smiled Luke smiled too and leant in to kiss Ashton very gently on the lips.

 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Luke.” Ashton told him, a tad of worry in his eyes. “I’m taking a risk on you.”

 

Luke looked over him, between his eyes and to his hair which he brushed with one hand out of Ashton’s face and behind his ear.

 

“There’s no pressure. We go at your pace.” Luke told him, honesty tugging at his heart. He didn’t know what he wanted from this new relationship with Ashton, but he made a promise to himself then that no matter what happened, whether they were just fuck buddies or not, Luke was going to make it ok. “You’re not going to get hurt. Not by me.”

 

Ashton kissed him softly, leaning up a little to reach those pretty pink lips, and pray that Luke was being truthful.

 

* * *

 

Ashton and Luke fell asleep fairly quickly after a gently intense make out session. Luke decided to be good on his word and tell Ashton they ought to get some sleep. He had a big meeting the next day with a journalist and Ashton needed to be in a good state to work.

 

When Ashton woke up the next morning, he found Luke fast asleep next to him, under a separate cover. He spent a good ten minutes looking over the gorgeous young blonde who slept on his front, revealing his arm and back muscles. Ashton wanted to kiss him over and over again but he was glad he had not gone straight to having sex with Luke, despite how much he wanted to. And he did. Ashton wanted to be on his knees for Luke, sucking him off, making the younger boy moan hard for him, like he had the other day.

 

Ashton tried to calm himself and his body down but morning wood and a beautiful boy next to him, he was finding it difficult. He clambered out of the four-poster bed and wandered down the hallway to the bathroom, sure that Luke would not mind him having a shower first. It was the late morning and Ashton had to start work at twelve. Ignoring the aching semi he had, he took a cold shower and found a massive fluffy white towel to wrap himself in.

 

When he went back into the bedroom to find his clothes from the day before, Luke was still asleep, but had changed position so that he was laying on his bed, arms outstretched and the blankets had obviously been kicked off of him into a pile at the end of the bed.

 

Ashton could not help looking over him again, admiring his body, looking at his sweet face and those pouty lips again and his flattened blonde locks. Ashton also could not help see the way the man’s white briefs had lowered, showing his toned V and the tuft of hair. Ashton had to breathe deeply again. All he wanted was to slowly cover his body with Luke’s and straddle him. He wanted to grind his ass down on the boy’s cock and feel himself come undone on top of him. It really did not help that then, Luke’s own morning wood was very apparent. The bulge he had was making Ashton dribble. He needed to get a hold of himself rather than stand there and perv over his new friend.

 

Once he had quietly made his way around the room, he found a notepad on the desk in the space living area and left a note on the bed next to Luke. He kissed the sleeping man’s cheek very gently and left.

 

_Thanks for putting me up last night. I had to go down to work. See you soon. A x_

 

* * *

 

 

When Luke woke up, he knew the bed was empty beside him, and he found a note to confirm it. He sighed. It had been two days and he was already infatuated with the young waiter. He looked around the room but other than the note, there was nothing left to prove Ashton had spent the night with him in his suite and in his bed. Maybe it had all been a dream, but then Luke remembered how soft the man’s skin was underneath his touch, the vulnerable way he made Luke promise not to hurt him. Luke didn’t know what he felt, but he knew he felt it all over.

 

He took a shower and changed into a pair of skinny black jeans and a button down black and white striped t-shirt. He wondered whether he looked too much like he worked in Footlocker in this shirt but he liked the way his fit his tall frame and thought fuck it.

 

Today he was going to be interviewed by a journalist but before, he had to have a de-briefing meeting with his team. He knew exactly what they were going to say and what they would tell him not to say too. Luke felt sick at these types of meetings, and so unlike he was able to be himself.

 

When he made it down to the dining hall at one pm, he found the table already waiting for him. He clasped hands gently with Calum and took a seat beside him, saying hello to the rest of them. Frank sat at the head of the table, the same table where they had sat the other day, with Louis his lawyer next to him, and Vic and Elijah on the other side of the table. There was no need for his coaches to be there for this sort of stuff which was a shame because Luke always took comfort in his understanding managers. They seemed to help diffuse the tension that so often found its way into this group.

 

“You’re late again, Luke.” Frank said, control in his voice.

 

“Only by five minutes, cut me some slack.” Luke argued without any bite. He knew he took the piss sometimes, but come on, five minutes was nothing.

 

“We’ve been cutting you slack ever since you got back from New York.” Vic spat.

 

Elijah shook his head but began to talk. “Ok so, the interview is happening tomorrow at 11. The magazine wants to do a few photos outside on the courts and a couple in here – we’re thinking the conservatory would be a good backdrop for them.-“

 

“Hold that thought. I just need a drink.” Luke motioned as he stood up, ignoring how Frank told him to wait until the waiter came over.

 

Luke turned his back very easily on the group and wandered over to the bar, looking for one person in particular. He found Ashton as the older man came wandering out of the back kitchen, holding a box of garnish objects and mirrored his smile.

 

“Hey you.” Luke grinned, wanting nothing more than to lean over the bar and kiss those salty sweet lips.

 

“Morning. Sorry I had to leave.” Ashton smiled, kindly. His black shirt had one button undone at the top, as if he had rushed to get changed. “You okay?”

 

“I’m great. Did you sleep all right?” Luke asked.

 

“Perfectly.” Ashton glanced over at the commotion behind Luke’s shoulder and saw Frank and Vic having a loud whisper shouting match. “Everything okay?”

 

Luke followed his eye line and saw the way his step-father eyed over to him as if to say get back here now. He sighed. “I’ll see you later.” Before Luke went though, he reached over touched Ashton’s neck. Ashton panicked until his saw what Luke was doing, and rested a hand on top of Luke’s as the blonde did up the other man’s shirt, smoothing his collar down and wishing again desperately that he could kiss him.

 

Luke wished he didn’t have to go back to the table – wished he could stay at the bar and watch the prettiest boy in existence work instead. But he had a job and he was going to get it done. He flopped back down into his chair, ignoring the question eye from Calum that meant ‘Tell me everything’ and faced the rest of the group.

 

“Okay,” Elijah began. “So, you’re probably going to be asked a range of things tomorrow. We’re expecting they’ll ask about how the New York tournament went, how you’re training now for the next season. They’ll be asking if you get any free time, and what you do with it. They’ll ask if you’ve been back to school to see the new tennis courts they’ve built there – we’ll travel over there next month to do a photo-op. Get some kids standing next to you looking happy. And then there’ll probably be something about who you’re seeing.”

 

Elijah coughed at the end of the monologue and looked between Luke and Frank.

 

“About who I’m seeing?” Luke pondered. He saw the way the two eldest men exchanged awkward glances again and suddenly it clicked. “And you want me to pretend I’m straight.”

 

At this incredibly ironic moment, Ashton arrived to the table with a large tray of glasses. He smiled sweetly at Luke and the others as if he hadn’t heard what they had been saying.

 

“Luke, you are straight.” Frank said easily, matter of factly, not worrying whether a waiter heard him or not.

 

“I’m not. You know I’m not.”

 

“The magazine’s readers demographic is girls aged 16 to 25, Luke.” Vic said. “You need to give them what they want.”

 

“I don’t have to do shit.” Luke retaliated, leaning back in his chair, arms folded. Calum put a hand on his thigh under the table for comfort. He knew how hard Luke had had it growing up knowing he was gay but having his family act as if he wasn’t. His own parents had been a lot more accepting and it made him sad for his best friend.

 

“Luke, you’ve got an image that people want to buy into.” Frank began. Ashton had been placing down the alcoholic drinks around the large table and Luke was embarrassed that he was having to hear all this talk.

 

“So what? What do you want me to say? That I’m engaged to a woman? That we’re thinking of a Winter wedding? That’s we’re having a child soon?!”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Vic tried not to shout but was finding it difficult by the looks of his reddening face.

 

“Stop trying to make me something I’m not!” Luke shouted back, causing the nearby patrons who were eating their salmon to stop and look. Luke stood up and pushed his chair back. He tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible. “I like dick, ok! They can put that in the headlines for all I care.” And with that, Luke was gone. He stormed out of the dining hall without a single look back.  

* * *

 

Ashton did not know what to do. He’d watched as Luke left the room, frustrated and angry and yet still so beautiful. He could imagine exactly how Luke was feeling. He’d overheard it all and it upset him a lot. He wanted to wrap his arms around the younger boy and tell him it was all okay, that he did not have to be anyone else.

 

Twenty minutes later, Ashton put his apron down and took his break, finally knowing what to do. It was a beautiful day and so he imagined Luke would be somewhere outside – either in the gardens or on the courts, believing the latter would be more likely. Ashton poured a fresh cup of orange juice and carefully held onto it as he wandered through the club and out onto the courts.

 

He could see Luke immediately. The man had changed into just a simple pair of Nike black shorts and trainers and was hitting down cans with straight aces. It was an amazing sight to see. The way the sweat was dripping off of Luke, the strong muscles that Ashton had seen only a few hours ago were now taut and flexed and being used so well.

Ashton didn’t make a sound as he approached the court and opened the metal door quietly, not wanting to disturb him. He could not deny that the sight of Luke made him want to jump on him. But Luke did not need that right now. He was clearly upset, and rightly so in Ashton’s opinion.

 

It only took a few seconds before Luke realised he wasn’t on his own, and when he turned around and saw the beautiful curly haired man standing diligently he felt a hundred times better instantly. “What are you doing here?” He asked, not unkindly but just in surprise as he walked over and stood less than a metre from him.

 

Ashton passed him the drink, and smiled softly. “Thought you might need this. I’m on my break.”

 

Luke thanked him and pretty much downed the small glass instantly. It really was warm out.

 

“Listen, Luke. I overheard what your entourage was saying-”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Luke interrupted, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. He was used to it by now.

 

“Of course it matters.” Ashton spoke strongly, moving a step closer and using his hand to lift up Luke’s face, making him look him in the eyes. “I’m really proud that you stood up for yourself.”

 

They lingered there like that for a few seconds, Ashton’s words hanging between them. Luke pressed his lips to Ashton’s so softly that Ashton barely felt it, but it was there. He loved the way Luke didn’t even bother to look around to check if anyone was there. He was not ashamed in the slightest.

 

“I’d better get back.” Ashton said sadly, pulling away.

 

“Don’t go.” Luke pleaded with a laugh somewhere deep in his voice.

 

“What’s in it for me if I stay?” Ashton teased with a wink, trying to make the boy opposite him even a little bit happier.

 

“How about I be in you?” Luke smirks. Sometimes he forgot that not every one was like him and his stupid friends who made sex jokes all day long where nothing is off the table to joke about. He almost said it without really thinking, despite how true it was.

 

“Luke!” Ashton covered his face with his hands and it was the cutest fucking thing Luke had ever seen. He wanted to reach out and touch the man.

 

“Do you want to stay at mine again tonight?” Luke asked, hoping for a positive answer.

 

“I’m working tonight, at my other job.” Ashton explained, a hint of regret in his voice. “I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow night we could hang out?”

 

“That sounds good. I’m working here until 8 so I can meet you after?” Ashton offered.

 

“Perfect.” Luke replied. And it was.


	5. Use Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kudos and comments!!! I literally love comments. They are the greatest motivator for me. Hope you love this chapter. Let me know if you do! 
> 
> Thank you  
> Mae x

After spending the night venting to Calum and Michael, the next morning welcomed a much happier and less stressed Luke. He woke up to the sun shining brightly through the large windows of the suite bedroom and yawned the entire time as he scrambled out of the bed. He could do this. He could get through a half hour interview if it meant he could spend two hours in practice and see Ashton for the evening.

 _Ashton_. Luke needed to take a chill pill, and Michael had almost said as much when Luke brought him up during their movie screening for the twelfth time, but he couldn’t help it. Luke was excited. Excited in a different way to how tennis made him feel. There was no pressure to win anything other than the young man’s affections. And Luke would try for that until he was exhausted.

Luke took a shower, threw on a pair of black Nike shorts and a clean black polo shirt and made his way downstairs for brunch.

* * *

 When Ashton wasn’t pouring champagne, he was at his other job in town, freelancing as a photographer, mainly working for newspapers and local shops. It wasn’t the best paid, hence the multiple jobs, but it was a lot closer to Ashton’s dream job of being a full-time photographer. He could manage to balance the two jobs for the time being.

Ashton sat at a computer desk in the corner of the newspaper office where he frequently worked. It was pretty ramshackle but there was just enough room for Ashton to sit with a cup of coffee and edit photos on his laptop. It wasn’t perfect but it was enough.  And it would really have helped if he had have been able to concentrate on anything but Luke.

The blond was in his mind practically all day and all he could think of was when they would meet later. He wanted to go straight to Luke’s suite and kiss him against the door. He wanted everything Luke would give him.

He thought about how pretty Luke would be completely naked as he finally packed up his laptop and said goodbye to his sometimes-colleagues and made his way to the club.

 

* * *

Luke was knackered. He felt amazing, his muscles on fire in a great way from the practice, but he could easily wrap himself up in a blanket and eat his body weight in chocolate. He was sure he must have been the most unhealthiest tennis player ever. But whatever, Luke wanted to be happy. Sometimes that meant exercising, sometimes satisfying his sweet tooth.

The interview had gone without a hitch. Luke did not receive any sort of apology from his step-father or Vic but it wasn’t like he really expected one. They were not the sort of people who said sorry.

But the interviewer had been rather pleasant, surprisingly. They had taken some photographs and before Luke knew it, he was alone on the court, smashing aces once again, and finally relaxing.

The sun was slowly starting to set by the time Luke decided to take a break and when he saw it was nearly seven pm he packed away his kit, and headed back to his suite. A shower was well and truly needed, as was Michael to help him decide what to wear.

Cleanly showered and in a bathrobe, Luke eventually stood at his wardrobe with the redhead sitting on his bed, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Not that pink shirt.” Michael warned Luke, looking up at the tall blond. “So is this a date?”

“I don’t really know, I didn’t ask.” Luke replied.

“You’re useless.” Michael smirked. He put the cup down and walked over to where Luke stood, pink shirt in one hand. He rifled through the large wardrobe and stopped when he found a yellowy beige tye-die looking shirt with the Rolling Stones emblem on it. It had been a birthday gift from Michael and Calum and Luke loved how quirky it was. It was slightly too big but it made a nice difference compared to his tight polo shirts and training vests.

“So, are you gonna fuck?” Michael asked as if he was asking for more milk.

“Jesus Christ-”

“It’s just Michael.” The green-eyed man grinned before jumping back onto the bed before Luke could catch him and clout him. “But seriously, if you do be safe and use protection. I don’t want me and Cal to become grandparents this young. Our tiny son…”

Luke just left Michael to ramble on until he was finished completely embarrassing him. What would he be like if he ever actually got to meet Ashton? Luke will perish, that’s for sure.

“Where is Calum?” Luke asked curiously as he pulled the shirt on and went to find clean boxers and a pair of skinny black jeans. He pulled them on in front of Michael. They were all best friends, they’d all seen it before.

“He’s at his sister’s. He’ll be home for dinner. Hey, how about we double date!” Michael exclaimed.

“Not a chance.” Luke exhaled. “You need to go, now! I’ve got to go and find Ash. Don’t cockblock me, Mike.”

“So, you are going to fuck!” Michael smiled like he had been proven right already. “You’re so cute when you blush, Luke.”

“’M not blushing!” Luke defended himself, running a hand through his nearly dried hair, letting it fall down around his face. The quiff he had once loved was quickly growing out and Luke was loving it. Soon it’d be to Ashton’s length and he’d actually be able to tie it up for practice.

“Text me all the details, ok? And the shirt looks great. You’re welcome.” Michael flipped him off easily, and with a grin as he sauntered across the bedroom and out of the room.

Luke truly was thankful for Michael, and for Calum. He’d go insane without his brothers.

Within twenty minutes, Luke was finally ready and he wandered out of his suite, locking it behind him with the key card, and weaved his way through the visitors to the bar. When he got there, Ashton wasn’t to be seen. Luke looked around nervously. Luke wasn’t so arrogant as to think he would never be stood up, but what if Ashton had changed his mind? What if that unqualified nervousness about Luke that Ashton had had at first had seeped its way back into Ashton’s judgement.

Before Luke could combust, he found Ashton in the foyer. Ashton had changed out of his work clothes and apron and now wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, despite the heat, and stood having a phone conversation near the entrance.

Luke didn’t want to pry but he edged closer, fully intending to make his presence known until he heard the tone of voice Ashton was using. It was strained, and as he spoke a frown formed across Luke’s brow.

“They pushed it back a month? You’ve got to be kidding me…Did they give a reason? Perrie, can you ring them and see?...Did you tell her?” Ashton spoke so quickly that even if Luke had have understood the context he wouldn’t have known what was going on. All he did hear was the name Perrie.

Maybe Perrie was his sister, or just his friend? Luke needed to calm down. He was more nervous around Ashton than he had been during the whole tournament in New York.

After a few seconds, Ashton’s phone call ended with him saying he’d ring later and to update him if the voice on the other end of the phone had any news.

Luke let him breathe for a moment, and when Ashton looked up to see him, thankfully his complex expression evened out into a smile.

“Hi, stranger.” Luke cringed as soon as he spoke but whatever.

“Hey Luke. How’re you?” Ashton spoke as if they were acquaintances and it made Luke want to remind him with his tongue exactly how they weren’t.

“I’m great. You okay?” Luke replied, watching as Ashton put his phone in his back pocket.

“I’m all good. What do you fancy doing tonight?” Ash asked sweetly, looking over Luke. He looked at the shape of Luke’s lips and his pretty blue eyes.

 _You_. Was what Luke wanted to say, but instead he settled for “How do you fancy watching a film?”

“Sure.” Ashton smiled. A simple, relaxing night was exactly what he needed. He could very happily spend the night cuddling up next to a handsome young man and watching films.

“Come with me…” Luke smirked, surprisingly taking Ashton by the hand and making a move down the long corridor. They passed the staircase and Ashton had no idea where Luke thought he was going but he let him lead him. The guy had grown up there after all.

At the end of the corridor, Luke came to a halt outside an average looking door and kept a hold of Ashton’s hand. It made Ashton blush.

“So this is kind of a secret…” Luke announced as he opened the door and let Ashton in to see a beautiful cinema room. It wasn’t massive, but it had space enough for a large grey corner sofa, a little mini bar, and a big screen and projector.

Ashton couldn’t believe his eyes but he tried to keep his cool as much as possible. “Luke…this is amazing.”

“Isn’t it cool?” Luke smiled, he twirled around and let go of Ashton to fall back onto the sofa, looking up at the beautiful man in front of him. The man who currently was looking around stunned at the sight of such a gorgeous room. “It’s meant for watching and studying practice videos but I mainly use it for films.” Luke smiled gloriously.

“It’s incredible.” Ashton agreed, looking around until his eyes settled on Luke. Pretty, pretty Luke.

“Make yourself totally at home.” Luke grinned, patting the space next to him.

Ashton spent a second thinking, before taking his jacket off and putting it down next to the sofa. He slowly paced to where Luke sat and stood in between the blond’s legs, just looking.

Luke wondered for a minute, looking up at Ashton. God, he wanted him. In the dim lighting of the room, Ashton looked heavenly. Luke should tell him that. He should tell him he looks like an angel.

Before Luke got the chance to say a thing, Ashton had rested one knee on the outside of Luke’s thigh and lifted the other one over so he was straddling the younger man. It was so quiet there, Ashton took hear Luke’s intake of breath in surprise when he lowered himself down comfortably on Luke’s lap.

“This okay?” Ashton asked coyly, despite the position he was in.

Luke nodded his head fervently, like a teenager with their first crush. Gently, Luke slid his hands up Ashton’s sides, letting them rest on his hips. His eyes were so focussed on Ashton’s face, looking for a sign that he should stop. There was no sign. Ashton just smiled. Smiled, and then leant down slowly, letting Luke lean up to connect their mouths.

They kissed hotly, tongue on tongue, letting out the frustration they both had felt at not being able to touch each other for a whole twenty four hours.

Luke felt blissful like this. A beautiful man grinding lightly on his lap, their lips together. God, he was happy. Happy that Ashton had definitely not stood him up, and happy that in amongst that nervousness he sometimes displayed, Ashton was forward about what he wanted. He put his body into it and Luke just wanted to make love to him.

“This okay?” Luke parroted, taking a breath to look up and see Ashton’s eyes glazed slightly, his hair falling down. Luke tucked a strand behind the man’s ear and kissed his cheek. Feeling the warmth of Ashton’s body was burning him.

Ashton nodded against his kiss, making Luke move his lips back onto his own. Within a few minutes, the film was well and truly forgotten. Ashton was grinding down harder, which was difficult in those jeans. He wished he was wearing joggers, or nothing. Nothing would be better. He stopped the kissing for a second, and looked down at Luke’s pink-cheeked face.

“Shall we go to your bedroom?” Ashton asked, a little breathlessly.

Luke just nodded. Ashton clambered off of his lap and tried to straighten out his clothing but as soon as Luke was on his feet, the blond attached his mouth to Ashton’s neck. That really had him. Ashton whined, feeling only a little bit of embarrassment at how easily Luke was managing to make him fall apart. Like he said, it had been a long time since he’d been that close to someone, let alone have someone touch and kiss him like this. It felt so good. So fucking good. Ashton’s eyes were shut as Luke sucked gently.

“Don’t mark me there. I’ve got to go to work with this body.” Ashton half laughed, pushing Luke away with a hand to his chest.

“Sorry.” Luke laughed his apology and Ashton slapped his arm gently. Luke grabbed Ashton’s hand, kissed his knuckles, and then leant down to pick up his jacket before making him follow him.

* * *

The gentleness between them had dissipated by the time Luke and Ashton had gotten up to the suite. Luke was shedding the t-shirt Michael had so kindly helped him pick out, and dropped it onto the floor messily. He started to pull the jeans down, but stopped when Ashton reached out a hand to pull them down himself. Luke let himself be undressed, feeling a strange comfort to the act of it. Ashton was still fully dressed and Luke needed to change that.

Luke reached out a hand to touch the hem of Ashton’s shirt but Ashton quickly grabbed it and stopped him.

“Wait.” It was one word. One simple word. And yet, Luke felt his entire body shiver. The way Ashton had suddenly dominated Luke’s every move made him want to squeal. He let Ashton push him back easily until he was laying on the king size bed, crawling backwards to rest his body against the headboard, watching exactly how Ashton moved.  

Ashton lifted his muscled arms and removed his black shirt, throwing it down with Luke’s. He unzipped the jeans and gradually took them off, revealing the bulge in his grey briefs that Luke couldn’t wait to touch, if Ashton would let him.

Ashton was totally in control then and Luke fucking loved it. He loved how Ashton stayed in his underwear and crawled onto the bed, coming up between Luke’s long legs. He kissed Luke’s skin gently, all the way up the younger man’s thighs and onto his stomach, completely ignoring the growing cock that Luke so desperately wanted him to touch.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Luke moaned, looking down at the boy with his hands gripped on Luke’s legs and his mouth ghosting over Luke’s hardening dick. “ _Please_.”

“Please what, Luke?” Ashton opened his mouth and kissed Luke’s hip bones on either side before looking down at his cock. It was taking every ounce of control not to just ravish Luke there and then, and then Ashton realised he could.

“I need you…your mouth.” Luke whined again. He had no shame. He’d wanted this since the first moment he’d met the guy. He was a little infatuated with him.

Ashton stared into Luke’s eyes and began palming himself through his pants. “I want you to come down my throat, Luke. Can you do that?”

Luke was going to cry. He nodded his head so quickly it might actually fall off. Happy enough with his response, Ashton leant down and licked the head of Luke’s dick gently, testing him. Luke had no want to take control, he just wanted Ashton to do what he wanted. He realised this as soon as Ashton’s hot, wet mouth engulfed his cock and he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. God, Ashton took him so deeply. Ashton removed his mouth with a pop to look up and see Luke’s pretty face, his eyes glossy with want, his lips spotted with blood.

“ _Use me_.” Luke whispered. If he’d had any reservations about letting Ashton know how much he wanted to be controlled, they’d all gone by then.

Ashton went straight back to work at those words, his own dick pressing up against the bedsheets as he moved his body back and forth, grinding in-between Luke’s open legs. Ashton wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last like this, the feeling in his chest and in his groin and the bubbling of an orgasm in his lower stomach. It was all so exciting and new and Luke made him feel like a teenager again and god, he just wanted him.

Ashton grinded down harder, having to take his mouth away from Luke’s dick and wrap a hand around the hard cock instead. His hand worked beautifully over the salivated rock-hard penis. Ashton was wearing himself out but he loved the burn of it. He looked up to see Luke smiling, watching him get off. Ashton twisted his wrist and it made Luke choke out a cry and at that, Ashton had to rest his head on Luke’s thigh, his hand still working on making the other boy come undone.

It was all too hot and messy and intimate and perfect and Ashton wanted to come. Harder than he had in months.

“Please come for me.” Luke barely whispered through another moan and it made Ashton twist his wrist again. Ashton had made the sheets under his body soaking wet with precum and within a few seconds he knew his load would be here too.

Before he could unfurl though, Luke had pulled Ashton up so the older man was now straddling him once again. There was no separation between their sweating chests as Luke held his arms around Ashton’s waist and thrusted up into him. Luke’s dick slid between Ashton’s brief-covered cheeks and Ashton couldn’t suppress the moan of surprise. That feeling of Luke’s hard dick so close to his hole was what pushed him over the edge.

Ashton came in his pants so hard that he would have felt embarrassed if he hadn’t have had just orgasmed so fucking good. Seeing this, Luke wasn’t far behind. He came all on Ashton’s pants and smushed his face into the concave of Ashton’s shoulder blade. His laboured breathing after make Ashton moan happily.

They were both sweating profusely but it didn’t matter. Coming down from their highs, they kissed gently, and passionately. Luke was in over his head, now, he knew that for sure.


	6. Puppy pjs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter but a cute one. More coming vvvvv soon! Let me know if you enjoy this. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Mae x

When their breathing had slowed down and they had managed to compose themselves, Ashton and Luke found themselves in a similar position, Ashton straddling Luke’s hips, but they were laying down on their sides. Their limbs were all over, like one body rather than two. No one had spoken in a few minutes and Luke was kind of too blissed out to even think of what to say other than _That was special_ , _You’re amazing_ , _I wanted that so badly_. All of which, Luke was one hundred percent sure would freak Ashton out should he decide to say. Luke was content to just lay their, arms wrapped around the smaller man, whilst Ashton rested easily. He glanced down to see Ashton looking up at him, eyes golden from this angle. They shared a smile or maybe a thousand, Luke had lost count. He was too focussed on how warm Ashton’s body was, so tightly pressed to his.

“Are you okay?” Luke finally breathed out after a few minutes. He hoped to God that Ashton was not regretting what had just happened. Everything seemed to be going so quickly, they’d barely known each other for a few days but it is weird when you feel a connection with someone. It’s like time stops existing. He wanted the beautiful man in his arms to feel safe and happy.

Ashton chuckled gently, looking up to Luke, and pressed his lips to the blond’s. “I’m great.” Ashton replied. “That was…” Ashton could not think of a word so he just reached up and kissed the boy again, a little deeper.

“I’d probably better get going.” Ashton announced suddenly, pulling himself out of Luke’s embrace and sitting up. He faced away from Luke as he grabbed his t-shirt from the floor. He missed the way Luke’s jaw dropped in sadness, disappointment in his eyes. “You er, you’ve probably got important things to do…”.

“Wait, what?” Luke asked gently. Ashton looked over his shoulder, his hair tumbling down in his eyes which were trying to avoid Luke’s own. “I- I don’t want you to go. Not if you don’t want to.”

Did Ashton think this was just some one-night stand? Did he think Luke did this with every member of staff that he liked the look of? Luke really hoped not.

“I can stay?” _Do you want me to stay?_ Ashton really meant.

“Of course.” Luke whispered, making Ashton finally look at him. Ashton had always thought he was fairly good at reading people, but when he looked at the stunning naked man on that bed, who was staring so intently and with such a caring expression on his face, Ashton decided to take a chance. Ashton did not say anything, just threw the shirt back on the floor and crawled back over to him.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Ashton and Luke had managed to make it back down to the cinema room. Luke had offered Ashton a shower and to borrow a pair of underpants. He’d been given three massive boxes of Adidas underwear and told Ashton not to worry about it when the smaller man asked him for the millionth time if he was sure that was okay.

They had settled on the sofa, a blanket or two covering the pair of them as they watched _Zoolander_ after discovering it was a favourite of both of theirs. Luke couldn’t help it, but he’d spent most of the film staring at Ashton who laid his head back on the sofa, in a state of total comfort.

“…Luke?” Ashton spoke quietly.

“Yeah?”  Luke pulled himself out of his daydreaming to see Ashton looking at him with kind, and tired eyes.

“The film’s finished.” Luke looked to the screen to indeed find the end credits rolling past.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.” Luke half laughed and rubbed his eyes.

“I should let you get some sleep.” Ashton said, but Luke, panicking that Ashton would try to get rid of himself again, grabbed Ashton’s hand to stop him. Ashton looked down at where their bodies connected, so much more innocently than they had a few hours previously.

“You can stay over, if you want to, Ashton. There’s plenty of room.” Luke grinned, arm flinging out in the direction of the hotel rooms above them.

“I’ve gotta go to work tomorrow…” Ashton announced. Luke pouted without realising he had even done so and Ashton’s face lit up. “So I’d have to leave by noon tomorrow.”

Luke grinned again, tightening his grip on Ashton’s hand, and kissing his knuckles once and twice again.

When they got back up to Luke’s suite, they found the sheets had been changed by the staff and there was a sweet smell of vanilla in the air. “Are you hungry?” Luke yawned, lifting his arms above his head to stretch them.

Ashton stared at the younger man, his eyes going down to where Luke’s shirt had lifted itself up in the process, showing the tiniest slither of a toned stomach. “I think we might have missed dinner.” Luke smirked.

“I’m okay, thanks.” Ashton told him, watching as Luke removed his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him just in the same coloured boxer briefs as Ashton was wearing himself.

“Okay.” Luke smiled. He rummaged around in one of the clothing drawers and found a pair of tight pyjama leggings which had tiny little puppies on them. “Don’t laugh; they’re my favourites.”

Ashton was actually completely endeared to be honest. The sight of the insta-famous young well-known tennis player with a sharp mouth who liked wearing very cutesy sleeping clothes. Luke was so fucking cute. Maybe Ashton could tell him that sometime. Luke was also very adorable when he yawned, his nose scrunching up, which had happened at least three times since they’d entered Luke’s bedroom.

“I’m quite jealous of them actually.” Ashton nearly giggled. “Although I don’t know how you sleep in them at night. Aren’t you boiling?”

“I’m a bit of an ice cube inside.” Luke said in all seriousness as he yawned again.

“Lay down, Luke.” Ashton told the boy. Luke thought back to earlier when Ashton had spoken to him with a similar tone of voice. _Wait_ , he had said. God, if Luke wasn’t so knackered he would have felt himself get hard at the thought of it. Luke did as Ashton said, and jumped onto one side of the bed, leaving more than enough room for Ashton. Ashton shook off his shirt once again, and his jeans, the déjà vu very very real. He took a look a Luke and found the blond watching him with sleepy, pretty eyes, his chest bare, and arms open and waiting.

Ashton slipped inside, with Luke pulling the covers right over him. “This okay?” Luke asked, looking at Ashton who was so close now he could touch him so easily. Ashton nodded. He was tired but he knew it would take forever for him to get to sleep. He hadn’t slept well since he was about fifteen. Even with a gorgeous man beside him, he knew it would take him a while. So Ashton did what he knew would at least make him feel comfortable. He sat up a little in the bed, his back resting against the headboard and pulled Luke into him. Luke sighed happily, resting his head against Ashton’s chest.

“Sleep, Luke.” Ashton whispered in his ear, kissing the hair behind it, and knowing Ashton was right there holding him, Luke was out like a light.


	7. Wake-up Call

Luke was extremely happy to wake up the next morning and find Ashton still beside him. He was spooning Ashton, one arm lazily thrown over the older man’s curved body, his nose buried in Ashton’s pretty curls. He would have stayed like it all morning if it had not had been for Ashton’s mobile starting to ring.

Ashton literally leapt awake so quickly Luke was jolted into being fully conscious and watched as Ashton, in just Luke’s boxers, found his phone in his jacket pocket and answered it.

“Perrie?” Ashton asked. He turned around with the phone to his ear and looked at Luke apologetically. “Yeah, ok. Ok. Thanks. All right then…bye.” When he’d finished, Ashton seemed significantly calmer and placed the phone down on top of his jacket on the phone.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…” Ashton apologised. He stood awkwardly, one hand across his stomach, the other running through his hair.

“It’s ok. I was already awake.” Luke told him, offering a kind smile. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Ashton said without really thinking about it.

Luke studied him for a few seconds, but ultimately decided that if Ashton wanted to tell him who this Perrie was and what was going on, he would. Luke would have to wait.

“Can you come back here? I’m cold without you.” Luke half-joked. He saw the relief form on Ashton’s face as he clambered back onto the bed. Ashton laid down on his side so he could face Luke and gently rested a hand on the younger man’s cheek.

Luke could feel himself take a deep, sharp breath when Ashton looked at him. He was so close, so close he could hear him breathing. Ashton looked down to his mouth and back into those sea eyes before he leant in to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss until Luke couldn’t take it anymore. In one quick move he had put Ashton onto his back and had straddled him.

“You’re more comfortable?” Ashton laughed. He moved his hips slightly to accommodate for the mass that was Luke on top of him but it was a bad idea because feeling Luke shift on his lap only caused Ashton’s morning wood to intensify. And feeling that, Luke took another deep breath. His hands were resting on Ashton’s chest, the weight of Ashton’s trapped dick under his arse, so pleasant.

“A little…” Luke teased, looking down to Ashton’s lips again. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and snog his pretty little face off. Luke grinded his arse once down onto Ashton and watched Ashton’s mouth drop open, a frown on his brow at the friction. “Mm, this feels better.”

Ashton would have chuckled if he was not so turned out by the gorgeous blonde on top of him, even in those silly adorable leggings. Luke continued to grind down, his cock kicking up in its confines.

“ _Luke_.” Ashton murmured. He leant up and took Luke’s lips onto his own. They shared breathy hot kisses and Luke wrapped his hands around Ashton’s neck, feeling his hips work faster. “ _Fuck_. You’re going to make me cum in my pants again.”

“Ugh, yes. Yes, sir.” Luke whimpered, not caring how desperate he sounded now. The sir had slipped out accidentally. Two seconds later, when Ashton spanked Luke’s backside, he knew the man did not mind it one bit.

“Fuck yeah. _Please_ , spank me again, Ash.” Luke whined, rutting down so quickly the words stumbled over themselves as he spoke.

Ashton pulled himself back up the bed with Luke still on his lap straddling him so he had better support for his back before he wrapped his arms around Luke’s tight little waist and pulled him closer. He kissed his cheek, innocently considering how their dicks were moving. Luke looked so pretty in his arms like that, tight up against him, his hair sticking up, his lips bitten red again. He was gorgeous. Ashton needed to tell him that every second of every day.

He did as Luke asked and spanked him again, causing Luke to fall forward onto his chest. Ash began whispering to him, feeling the heat build fast in his lower stomach, knowing that Luke must be close to by the sounds the younger boy was making. “Luke, are you going to cum for me, huh?” His voice was low as he spoke in Luke’s ear. “You loved being spanked, don’t you? Like how it hurts so good when I touch you? Bet you could cum just from me spanking your pretty little bum.”

The words were spilling out of Ashton before he could even ask himself or Luke if it was ok.

“ _Ash_.” Luke whined, keening high in his throat. “I’m- I’m really _close_.”  He was humping Ashton like his life depended on it and Ashton just wanted him to fall apart.

“Come on, Luke. Make me all wet, cum all over me.” Luke did not need Ashton to tell him again. Soon enough he was spilling through his damp leggings onto Ashton’s stomach and pelvis and feeling Ashton tense beneath him, the hard, thick cock he had been sitting on finally cumming.

For a few seconds, neither of them moved, just panted into each other’s mouths. They kissed gently before Luke rolled off of Ashton, both of their pants ruined. Luke rolled onto his back, catching his breath, and reached a hand up to Ashton’s curls again, gently carding his fingers through them.

“Thanks for the wake-up call, Luke.” Ashton grinned and Luke turned to look at him. He wanted to see that smile every single morning.

 

* * *

Once they had showered, Ashton had re-clothed himself in his outfit from the night before and Luke had sported a pair of light blue wash jeans and a plain white t-shirt. If you asked Ashton, he would say Luke looked like some sort of James Dean dream. They had ordered breakfast to the room and sat on Luke’s sofa in the suite living space, watching an episode of Friends, though they had spent more time looking at each other than the television on the wall.

Luke had slowly moved his way into Ashton’s space, now lying down with his head in Ashton’s lap and Ashton stroking his hair. It was disgustingly romantic, and Luke wasn’t sure he could feel much happier. Ashton stole glances down at Luke, smirking when Luke caught him and returning his eyes to the screen.

After a little while, Luke could feel his eyes beginning to shut. It may have only been eight in the morning but hey, it was damn comfortable there in Ashton’s embrace, the warm summer sun beginning to rise and shine through the windows. He was so relaxed.

“Hey.” Ashton whispered, tugging gently on Luke’s locks. “Don’t fall asleep on me.” Ashton’s smile was so fucking endearing when Luke looked up at him from where he laid.

“I’ve had a very busy day.” Luke muttered.

Ashton burst out laughing before taking a hold of Luke’s hand that rested atop the back of the sofa. “Is that so?”

“Absolutely. I’ve cum multiple times in a short space of time.” Luke laughed at himself as he spoke. “You’ve been very tiring for my body.”

“You’re a professional athlete!” Ashton told him, gripping his hand tighter. “What about stamina?”

Luke looked at him with such a glare that Ashton didn’t know what to think. Luke leant up to get a kiss which Ashton happily gave.

“I think you’re going to have to teach me about stamina…” Luke was about to sit up and say something very naughty when the front door burst wide open, showing an unhappy Calum standing in his training gear.

“Lucas!” Calum shouted. “It’s half eight!”

Luke jumped up practically, making Ashton stand up too. “Calum, I have company.”

“And I should have had company twenty minutes ago on the court.” Calum retaliated. He looked between the two blondes who now stood apart, Ashton looking so awkward. “Hi Ashton, sorry, it’s not your fault you’re dating an idiot.” Calum was a lot gentler as he spoke to Ashton, laughing slightly himself.

“I should go…” Ashton began but Luke stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“No, don’t. Calum here knows we don’t have practice, he’s just being a twat.” Luke explained, watching as Calum burst into laughter so riotous he had to sit down. When Michael appeared at the door, laughing too, Luke actually thought he would scream.

“Ashton, I’m so sorry. These are surprisingly my best friends.” Luke explained, apology in his eyes.

“I’m saying it now, this was totally Calum’s idea.” Michael nodded his head as he waltzed over to his boyfriend and sat down on his lap, facing the two men.

“You’re lucky you didn’t walk in on me sucking his dick.” Ashton piped up, causing Luke to look at him astounded. Ashton, by pure miracle did not look pissed off at all, only slightly amused. The loved up pair cackled with laughter, Michael genuinely wiping a tear from his eye.

“We truly are lucky for that.” Calum agreed. “It’s nice to meet you, Luke.”

“I’m going to kill you guys later, I hope you know that.” Luke announced, feeling safe enough to sit back down on the sofa opposite.

“Hey.” Ashton smiled. “It’s good to meet you guys too.” Ashton slowly sat back down, leaning slightly to the side close to Luke.

“I’m Calum. This is Michael. Sorry for the intrusion. We just heard about Lukey’s new friend and wanted to meet ya. Hope you don’t mind.” Calum smiled, his face friendly.

“No, not at all.” Ashton smiled.

“We’re going to go to a new sushi bar in town tonight if you guys fancy it?” Michael asked, looking expectantly to Ashton.

“I’m really sorry but I’m working tonight. Another time though.” Ashton told them.

“No worries, man.” Calum smiled. “Luke, you’re coming no excuses. We gotta go.”

Michael lifted himself off his boyfriend and pulled the dark-haired man up by one arm, wrapping the arm around his own body.

“See you soon, Ash.” Michael smiled and Calum waved before they left.

“I am so fucking sorry, Ashton. They have _no_ boundaries.” Luke had turned so he was facing Ashton properly now, eyes asking for forgiveness.

“It’s totally fine.” Ashton laughed, grabbing Luke’s hand and holding it gently, looking down at his nimble fingers. “It’s sweet that they love you so much to embarrass you like that.”

“They’re like my brothers, it can’t be helped.” Luke joked. “I see more of them than my actual brother, to be honest.”

“You don’t get on?” Ashton asked curiously. He cursed himself inside, knowing that Luke was sure to ask him about his own siblings, and there was no way they were ready for that conversation.

“We do, but he’s at a boarding school so I don’t see him very often.” Luke explained, squeezing Ashton’s hand. “What about you, your family? Do you live with your parents like me?” Luke half laughed.

“No, I live on my own…I have two younger siblings, a brother and sister.” Ashton tried to keep his voice from giving something away. Could Luke hear the tension in his words as he spoke? It felt like it was always there when he spoke about his family.

“Aw nice. I always wanted a sister.” Luke said, head resting back on the sofa, eyes glued on Ashton’s own. “Is she lovely?”

How could Ashton tell Luke that he hadn’t seen her in four months? How could he explain that his family was broken apart and it had all been his fault? He couldn’t. He just couldn’t explain how he had fucked everything up and how he was scared he’d fuck this up too. Ashton looked at where their hands joined and sighed.

“She’s great.” Ashton settled on.

“You all right?” Luke asked, looking a little worriedly at him.

“I’d be better if someone was kissing me right now.” Ashton smirked.

“I think I can help you out with that.” Luke laughed, leaning forward to kiss him, wondering if fate had thrown Ashton into his life. This beautiful man that was becoming like an addiction.

 


End file.
